pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Nuvema
A few years ago, winter break - my sixth year of grade school - I'd found my way into a strange obsession with pokemon games. It was late winter break, and I still hadn't gotten a copy of Pokemon Black version, which I had desperatly wanted all year. My mom had left with my brother to go see some movie - I don't know what - and they'd left me with a small amount of money to run to one of our local stores for breakfast. I jumped at this chance, grabbing the money, and heading for Media Re-run, our own ghetto version of gamestop, to get an old and used copy of Black. They had some in stock, lucky for me, and I snatched it on first sight. I payed for it, $15.99, and ran home, shoving it into my DS lite and booting it up. The boot-up ran smoothly at first, advancing to the gamefreak symbol. At that point, it froze. I stared at the screen for about 3 minutes, until it finally advanced to the Pokemon Black screen. But, instead of saying "Pokemon Black" with the 3D Zekrom in the back, it just said "Pokemon." with a solid black backround. No music played whatsoever. I perssed start, and looked at the old save file, an account named NO. I laughed at this, because it was probably one of those sadistic fags trying to scare people into selling their game back. Instead, I decided to head on - straight to the guy's story. It loaded with me in my room in Numeva town. I looked at his playercard. Only played 5 minutes, and had 0 gym badges. Disgraceful. I went to check his pokemon roster, and saw nothing but a level 1 Snivy - impossible, I know. - named GONE. I looked at the Snivy's summary. He only knew one move, a move unheard of by any pokemon experts, Kill Order. This shook me a bit, and I could tell this faggot really had screwed the cartridge, and I decided to see where this all lead. I left out of the summary and walked downstairs. To my suprise, I was the only one there. No mom. Nobody. I left my house. Once again, nobody walking around Numeva Town. The map.. thingy, I don't know what to call it, showed up in the corner. The map was named PERISH. I walked up to where the path to exit Numeva would usually be, and the passage still existed. I tried to walk forward, but a text box popped up on the screen that said "You cannot leave." I tried again, and a new box appeared: "You have to stay." I kept on trying. "Don't leave us." "Please don't go. We won't let you." "Go back." "Go back. Now." "NOW." After that, the messages stopped appearing, and it just directed me back. I decided to explore Numeva. Upon going to where the bay would bay, a message popped up. It read: "GONE wants to go." Then, the optional YES/NO popped up. I scrolled down to the "no" and pressed A. It said, "GONE goes anyways." The screen blacked out, and it faded back in on me in one of those underwater temples. When I tried going backwards, it said "You will not leave." I proceeded forward, the only way. I eventually ran into a sprite, the first one I'd seen - besides mine - throughout the entire game. It approached me, and the conversation began. "Everyone is gone." I pressed A. "Nobody is left. Let's have fun." The screen blacked out, and it faded in, once again. This time, I was in a small 5 by 5 room. Ominously, I recognized the backround tone playing. Something that I believed not to be on Pokemon Black - the Lavender Town theme. This scarred me beyond belief. I took to running around the map, trying to free myself from this small room, from this game. I bolted in circles. Eventually, a box popped up. "GONE has died." "You killed GONE." "It's all your fault." I went into my pokemon inventory. The only slot said "GONE - X". His sprite was a red X over a black depiction of Snivy. I pressed B, and it returned me to the 5x5 map, but someone was with me. A sprite of some demented form of a Celebi. It was a dull gray, missing arms and legs, and eyes pulled straight out of the sockets, hanging by loose strings of flesh holding on. The creature let out a demented, dark, dissorted cry, and a battle was engaged. "CELEBI arrived." "GONE escapes his pokeball." Suddenly, on my side of the field, a snivy, laying down - limbs ripped apart - appears. The only move I have is Leave. I pressed B, and pressed Run. A box popped up. "CELEBI has no tolerance for quitters." The DS released a giant screech, and the screen blinked black, then it returned to the battle scene. Celebi looked more demonic, sadastic, and angry. I attacked, using Leave. "Snivy used Leave!" the message appeared. Snivy blinked, but didn't move, and his half-full health bar began to deplete. "CELEBI used Kill Order!" Suddenly, the DS let out another screech, and then, the screen went black. It faded into me, at Nuvema town, once again. I was in my bed, and there was a small dot for my vision. I looked in my pokemon inventory, one pokemon, by the name of "SILENCE." It was a Darmanitan, and it knew one move, Flash. I used the move and my room lit up, at least, it showed me the rest. The screen was nearly black, but I could see through the dimmed screen. Blocking the door was the demented Celebi. I approached and pressed A, the Celebi let out another cry. The screen flashed and on the screen, a picture of the Celebi - in an even more torn and injured state than the last time I encountered it - flashed for about 5 seconds. It went into a battle interface, and a new box message popped up. It read, "CELEBI suffers..." I used Darmanitan's Flash, which had no effect on Celebi. "CELEBI suffers." "CELEBI dies from Suffer." The battle interface ends. I look at my pokemon inventory, no Darmanitan. Instead, a pokemon I'd never heard of had shown up - ENTITY. ENTITY only had one move. "Suffocate." I left the building. Outside, the sky flashed red. There was one sprite outside, a depiction of Mom, who was usually in the house. She approached me. "You killed GONE. you killed SILENCE. Will you kill ENTITY next?" The battle interface had popped up again. "ENTITY is ready to fight." the box read. "MOM is ready to fight. MOM sends out Victini." Victini was demented. Dull. Black. Negative. He was bleeding, parts of his body ripped off, splayed on the battle arena floor. ENTITY was a different story. He was a depiction of a slaughtered animal, standing on all feet, ready to fight. It had a humanic essence to it, as well as a ghostly one, but animal features. I shivered at the sight, seeing blood pour from his body. I chose the attack, Suffocate, and the Victini released a disorted cry, which was cut off. "Victini has died!" "ENTITY repeats Suffocate on MOM!" "MOM has died!" The interface closes. Two sprites appear in front of me, a decapitated Victini, and a decapitated Mom. Their heads were about 2 bricks away from their bodies, and the bodies looked to be lying on the floor. At this moment, the DS released a screech. The screen blacked. I couldn't turn it on or off, so instead, I slammed it on the floor, breaking it. I decided I would tell mom it was an accident. But I knew one thing for sure, I would never play that cartridge again. Afterwards, I spent a few months in a mental hospital. Mom had come home, and I was babbling like a fool. It turns out she had preserved the cartridge, sitting on my bed when I had gotten home. I burst into tears. A snowy hell was released outside. I swear, somewhere in that snow, I could hear disorted cries of multiple animals, being strangled by an entity that would always be unknown. Thanks.. Alright, that concludes my story. I guess it was an anti-climax, but I got lazy, in a pissy mood. I tried to close it out as easily as possible, wbut still not being too awful. Thanks for anyone who read this far. Keep on note this is my first pasta, and I plan to write more. Sorry for any shitty mistakes in grammar. I'm tired. Really, really tired. Okay. Leave a comment with your opinion, if I should continue writing or just stop, keep to reading. Thanks again.Category:Hacked Game